The Clinical Core provides a centralized resources for not only case ascertainment and description, but also for education outreach to patients and professional in conjunction with the Information Dissemination Core, the development of new information regarding health care utilization by patients with craniofacial anomalies, the implementation of a strong informatics components that will facilitate databasing not only within the center itself but in connection with a large number of other centers and activities and finally, interfaces with new advanced technologies in medical imaging that will be of direct relevance to patient management and care, as well as providing a strong component for projects and pilot projects. This core will be under the direction of Dr. John Canady, who currently serves as the Director of the Craniofacial Anomalies Clinic at the University of Iowa and is uniquely well situated to bridge clinical research and basic science activities. He will be assisted by investigators Dr. Michael Vannier, an international expert in craniofacial imaging, Dr. Mike Karnell, a speech pathologist with a long-standing expertise and interest in craniofacial informatics, and Dr. Petter Damiano, a dentist and health care policy specialist with an interest in outcomes research. Core activities will support databases, clinical case ascertainment and distribution and facilitation of imaging as well as the policy research and patient contacts outlined above.